Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire. Opening/"Scooby-Doo where are You?" (Somewhere in Australia we see an outback and then to a mountain called Vampire Rock and we see lights and a stage and we see a man with an old man looking at the stage) * Aboriginal Man: A little to the left. Little more. Perfect. * Old Man: Daniel, this concert is not a good idea. * Daniel Iliwara: Relax, grandfather. Everything will be fine. Come on, we're ready for Matt Marvelous' sound check. You'll love him. * Old Man: Well, I don't know. (On the stage there is an aboriginal man with magenta clothing and shades with a yellow guitar) * Daniel Iliwara: Rock our world, Matt! * Matt Marvelous: Oh, okay. (He plays the guitar softly) * Old Man: Matt Marvelous? Well, I can barely hear him. * Daniel Iliwara: Just wait. (Matt plays softly but now loud like rock n roll) See? This guy rocks. * Old Man: Well, if you say so. * Daniel Iliwara: If he didn't rock, this guy wouldn't be a finalist in the contest. (Matt plays loud suddenly a white tornado appears above Matt while Daniel is doing rock n roll mimics) * Old Man: Oh no, Daniel. * Daniel Iliwara: What the? (A tornado appears big while a enormous white muscular Vampire appears roaring and the three other vampires while Matt was petrified) * Matt Marvelous: What's going on? * Old Man: Incredible. (The vampires formed around in circles capturing Matt and taking him up) * Matt Marvelous: Let me go! (Daniel and his grandfather watch horribly scared as Daniel ran up to the stage and sees Matt Marvelous getting up to a gigantic vampire by its hand and it disappeared with the stage empty as a banner falls and Daniel's grandfather appears onstage as his face appears extreme closeup) * Old Man: The vampire legend is true. (The movie fades to black. Later, a storm appears at an ocean, and a title reads "Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire" and we see a ship with bats flying out from the the ship with Scooby-Doo! Where are You? playing. The gang is now walking around the ship looking for clues as ghost watches them behind while the scenes are reenactments of the song. Arriving in Australia (Later by morning, the ship sails smoothly as Fred and Velma are shuffleboarding) * Velma Dinkley: (sighs) This is the life. * Fred Jones: Yeah, it sure is. And now that we've solved the mystery of the Sea Serpent Smugglers, our vacation should be smooth sailing. (Later at the pool, Daphne is on top of the diving board and does a flip and splashes in the water, soaking Fred, Velma, Tino, Sunset, Takato and Guilmon) * Takato Matsuki: Hey, you soaked me! (Later at the pool, Daphne is on top of the diving board and does a flip and splashes in the water, soaking Fred, Velma, Tino and Sunset Shimmer) * Velma Dinkley: Great formed, Daphne. * Sunset Shimmer: You got me all wet. * Fred Jones: Yeah, I'll say. (Daphne laughs. Now we go to the buffet restaurant, we see Shaggy holding a giant sandwich and we see Scooby was about to eat a pizza, but sees the sandwich) * Shaggy Rogers: This should be our appetizers. (Scooby takes bite of the pizza and throws it away as a boomerang and snag the giant sandwich away and he eats the whole thing in one gulp) * Cal: Man, Scooby. You are one hungry dog. (Now we go outside of the cruise ship as Velma takes look outside) * Velma Dinkley: Hey, everybody come take a look. * Ron Stoppable: Did you see something, Velma? * Velma Dinkley: Sydney harbor! * Fred Jones: Wow, we're finally in Australia. * Jeri Katou: I'm so going to enjoy Australia. * Daphne Blake: This is going to be the best vacation ever! * Scooby-Doo: Uh-huh! (Now we go to the dock as many people and the heroes walks downstairs getting off the cruise ship) * Takato Matsuki: So what's the best part, Fred? * Fred Jones: And no vacation will be complete without the mystery machine! (The crane gently lowers the mystery machine to the ground, as we go to the heroes in the mystery machine) * Human Rainbow Dash: Now we're talking. * Human Rarity: So, what are we waiting for? * Lor McQuarrie: Yeah, let's get this party started! Bondi Beach/Exploring the Outback (Now we go to the beach) * Fred Jones: Lunch is served. * Velma Dinkley: Be right here, Freddie. * Fred Jones: Come on gang, everything's going to get cold. * Lor McQuarrie: It's about time. * Human Applejack: Yeah, let's eat. (Shaggy and Scooby are now on a surfboard) * Shaggy Rogers: Let's catch this wave, I'm hungry. * Calumon: Me too. () * - * Beach Bondi Lifeguard #1: What sheilas. * Beadh Bondi Lifeguard #2: '''Ill say mate. (They look at each other and walk towards Daphne, Clover, Alex and Kim while Fred looks and hold his breath angrily and exhale) * '''Sam: '''Gettin’ jealous, Fred. * - * - * * - * - * '''Shaggy Rogers: Come on, Scoob. It's just a little guy, no need to get all crabby. Arriving on Vampire Rock/Reuniting the Hex Girls (Later, the gang are now traveling to a mountain with three holes) * Daphne Blake: It's amazing that they're having a music festival way out here. (As they are driving everyone gasp) * Zoe Orimoto: What is that mountain? * Velma Dinkley: There it is, Vampire Rock. * - * - * - (Daphne hears music) * Daphne Blake: Hey, do you guys hear that? * Will Vandom: Yeah, but where is it coming from? * Fred Jones: Come on, gang. There must be somebody else around here. (They follow Fred while Velma takes a picture and then to the stage) This way. * Tino Tonitini: That music sounds familiar... (It was the Hex Girls playing "I'm a Hex Girl" while the gang is there listening) * Daphne Blake: Hey, it's the Hex Girls! (Daphne grooves) * Shaggy Rogers: '''I knew those tunes sound so familiar. (The Hex Girls stopped playing as the sound goes off and sees the gang and ran) * '''Thorn: It is you! (Thorn shakes Fred's hand) * Fred Jones: Boy, are we glad to see you. * Takato Matsuki: We haven't seen you since Oakhaven. * Dusk: What are you doing here? * Daphne Blake: Well, we were on vacation. * Fred Jones: And we thought we'd check out the Festival. * Luna: Cool, we’re opening the festival. * Velma Dinkley: How long have you girls been here? * Luna: A couple of days. Why? * Velma Dinkley: Have you seen anything strange since you arrived? * Dusk: Strange? * Thorn: Like what? * Shaggy Rogers: Like what? (Scooby does monster impersonations) Like, how about big, creepy, and, like, scary! * Daniel Illiwara: I was wondering why the music stopped. * Russell: We came to make sure you're alright. * Luna: Of course we're all right. * Dusk: Why wouldn't we be? * Russell: Just checking. Aren't you going to introduce us to your friends? * Thorn: Yeah. Daniel and Russell, these are our friends from America, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy... * Scooby-Doo: And Scooby-Doo. * Russell: And what are your other friends' names? * Tino Tonitini: '''I’m Tino and this is Carver, Tish and Lor. * '''Russell: You're welcome. * Daniel Illiwara: Sorry to interrupt. We're trying to clear up some trouble before the festival starts. * Luna: What's going on? * Russell: The finalists from our unsigned band contest are disappearing. * Daphne Blake: Well, that's not good. (Shaggy and Scooby hide behind the girls) * Shaggy Rogers: Like did you say... (laughs nervously) "disappeared"? * Daniel Iliwara: The groups are bailing as quickly as they arrived. They hear that Matt Marvelous has been kidnapped and go from "g'day" to "goodbye". * Fred Jones: Kidnapped? By who? * Shaggy Rogers: Like by maybe big, creepy and like scary. * Old Man: Vampire. Daniel, I warned you terrible things would happen. (He starts his car and drove off) * Shaggy Rogers: Like who was that spooky old man? * Daniel Iliwara: That was my grandfather, Malcolm Iliwara. * Shaggy Rogers: Oh, I meant spooky in a good way. (Daniel glares and Scooby hops on Shaggy's shoulder as Scooby laughs) * Cornellia Hale: '''That was rude Shaggy. * '''Daniel Iliwara: You'll have to forgive him, he's very upset. * Shaggy Rogers: Like, I understand. I'm pretty upset myself right now. * Velma Dinkley: What did your grandfather mean by "terrible things"? * Daniel Iliwara: The Yowie Yahoo. * Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! Like, you mean the vampire who lives in there? (Shaggy points at Vampire rock) * Daniel Illiwara: '''Yeah he and his vampire minions. * '''Fred Jones: '''Minions? You mean he has help? * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * '''Daniel Illiwara: The locals believed the Yowie Yahoo turn them into Vampires. * Shaggy Rogers: '''I'm with the locals, that explain the big creepy like scary...... * '''Daphne Blake: '''All right, Shaggy. We get your point. * '''Inuyasha: '''Yeah, we heard that 3 times already. So shut up! * '''Kagome Hirugashi: Inuyasha! Sit boy! (The force pulls Inuyasha to the ground) * - * - * - * - Rehearsing for the festival/Meet the Bad Omens Splitting up at Jasper's trailer/"Get Away, Yeah!" The Bad Omens get captured Meet Two Skinny Dudes/Heading to Malcolm Illiwara's cabin "Who Do Voodoo"/Hex Girls being captured Exploring inside Vampire Rock/Vampire Chase Wildwind Unmasked/Ending (???) * Fred Jones: Now! * - * - * - * - * - * Shaggy Rogers: I didn't think anything would stop those vampires. * Velma Dinkley: That's because they're not real vampires. If they were, they wouldn't have been captured on film. * Irma Lair: That makes since. * - * - * - (Fred uses the hose to spray water at the vampires and reveal to be "Two Skinny Dudes") * Daniel Iliwara: 'Well, I’ll be. Two Skinny dudes. So that’s two, so who’s the third? * (Then, the third one revealed to be Russell) * '''Daniel Iliwara: ' Russell! Russell, you were my partner. This doesn't make any sense. * '''Shaggy Rogers: I'm with Daniel. * - * Jasper Ridgeway: Wildwind was the greatest band I ever managed. I had those costumes made to remind me of all the good times we had together. I wish I knew what happened to them. * Fred Jones: Why don't you ask them yourself? (They unmasked Russell and Two Skinny Dudes) * Jasper Ridgeway: What the-? * Shaggy Rogers: Okay, like now I'm really confused. * Scooby-Do: '''Me too. (Daphne brings out make up and puts it on the three man) * '''Daphne Blake: Recognize them now? (They revealed to be Wildwind) * Tino Tonitini: My gosh. * Jasper Ridgeway: I don't believe it. Wildwind, you're alive. * - *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Lightning Strikes: '''We sent them and Matt Marvelous on diving trips to the Great Barrier Reef. *'Stormy Weathers: Four expenses paid. They were thrilled. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * '''Shaggy Rogers: So because he was just a projection, the sunlight reflecting off Scooby's tag made the Yowie Yahoo disappear. * Fred Jones: Bingo, Shaggy. * - * Velma Dinkley: Thanks to Scooby, we were able to solve the mystery. * - * - * - * Malcolm Illiwara: I'm sorry, Daniel... for letting my belief in the vampire legend get in the way of your show. * Daniel Illiwara: Wildwind had us all fooled, Grandfather. * Dark Skull: And we would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids. * Daniel Illiwara: Since all the other bands are eliminated, that makes you guys the winner. * Velma Dinkley: '''Does this mean what I think it means? * '''Tara Duncan: You are going to sing at the festival! * Daniel Illiwara: Yeah, and say, since Tino and his friends helped you guys solved the mystery, they can sing with you too. * Carver Descartes: Really? That's awesome! (Later, at the festival with a large crowd, Daniel is on the microphone at the festival with the curtain closed) * Daniel Iliwara: And now I would like to introduce the final act of this year's Vampire Rock Music Festival. But first, did everyone have a good time?! (The crowd cheered) I said, DID EVERYONE HAVE A GOOD TIME?! (Behind the curtain, we see Mystery Inc and Ash and his friends ready to rock with Velma nervous) * Velma Dinkley: I'm not having a good time. * Shaggy Rogers: Come on, Velma. This is gonna be fun. * Lor McQuarrie: You can do it, Velma. We know you can do it. Be brave. It's time for you to shine. * J.P. Shibayama: Just try imagining yourself in your room. * Kagome Hirugashi: You just got to believe in yourself. * Velma Dinkley: But there's so many people. Besides, we don't even have a name for our group. * Scooby-Doo: Name? * Clover: I wonder what they'll be called. * Daniel Iliwara: And now, please help me welcome the "Meddling Kids"! (The curtain opens) * Daphne Blake: "Meddling Kids"? * Fred Jones: Works for me! * Rika Nonaka: Great. * Takuya Kanaba: Rock on! * Sunset Shimmer: Shall we rock on our awesome date? * Tino Tonitini: Yeah. Great idea! (Velma watches confusingly but confidently went to the microphone and sings "Scooby-Doo! Where are you?") :Velma ::Scooby-Dooby-Doo, where are you? ::We got some work to do now. ::Scooby-Dooby-Doo, where are you? (Daniel is snapping his fingers as Malcolm puts his hand on Daniel's shoulder then Scooby plays the drums well and Shaggy's guitar strings break) ::We need some help from you now. ::Come on, Scooby-Doo, ::I see you, ::pretending you got a sliver. ::You're not fooling me, ::'cause I can see, ::the way you shake and shiver. ::You know we got a mystery to solve, ::so Scooby-Doo, be ready for your act. ::Don't hold back! (Then The Hex Girls appear on stage) ::And, Scooby-Doo, if you come through, ::you're going to have yourself a Scooby Snack! ::That's a fact! (Scooby plays drums as Shaggy jumps off the stage to be caught but instead he gets hurt) ::Scooby-Dooby-Doo, here are you. ::You're ready and you're willing. ::If we can count on you, Scooby-Doo, ::I know we'll catch that villain. ::I know we'll catch that villain. ::I know we'll catch that villain. (The fireworks shot right into the air) * Sunset Shimmer: That was amazing! * Tino Tonitini: We rock! We're even better than the Hex Girls and the Bad Omens! * Alex: Yeah! Hex Girls rule! * Sunset Shimmer: This is the best vacation and date ever, honey! * Tino Tonitini: Oh yeah! (The dingoes were watching and howl down to Scooby) * Scooby-Doo: (howls) Scooby-Dooby-Doo! (The movie ends) Category:Sonic879 Category:Transcripts